1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an animal communication device, and in particular, to an animal communication device designed to solicit animal responses based on a stimulus of a plurality of the five major senses.
2. Background of the Invention
Researchers and animal lovers alike have long been interested in designing means of facilitating communication with animals. This has led to many attempts to create devices which allow for communication between animals and humans. Normally, these devices will appeal to one of an animal""s senses in order to solicit a desired response. Once the animal has responded, the device then indicates the desired response has been received. This indication can take many forms such as playing a pre-recorded message, rewarding the animal, e.g., with a treat, or employing various other types of audio and/or visual indicators.
Examples of prior art animal communication devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,240,880; 5,604,478; 6,094,139 and 5,392,735. While each of these devices facilitate some form of communication between humans and animals, the device all suffer from various limitations and disadvantages. For example, each of these devices is limited in usefulness since, inter alia, most typically only appeal to one of an animal""s senses. This limitation can render a communication device useless in cases where an animal loses a particular sense, such as sight, for which the particular device is designed and, more generally, limits the applicability and appeal of the device. In this regard, another limitation of most of those devices which only appeal to one sense is that, because of this limitation, the device cannot be used with more than one animal since different animals typically have varying abilities with respect to senses of sight, smell, taste, etc.
In accordance with the present invention, an animal communication device is provided which affords a number of advantages and although not limited to such an application, has particular appeal, for example, to both pets and pet owners.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an animal communication device for enabling a land animal to communicate with a human, said device comprising:
a primary module, comprising a housing and a housing cover mounted on said housing so as to be movable thereto in response to depression of the cover by the animal, said primary module having associated therewith a plurality of physically perceivable attributes selected from the group consisting of sight, smell, sound, taste, and touch;
a speech unit disposed within said housing, said speech unit comprising a playback device for storing and playing back a recorded message and a speaker for broadcasting said recorded message, said recorded message comprising a message to be communicated by the animal to a human listener and said message being related to said plurality of said physically receivable attributes associated with the primary module; and
a control switch, connected to said speech unit and disposed within said housing so as to be actuated by depression of said cover, for activating said playback device to cause playing back of said message in response to depression of said housing cover by the animal.
Preferably, the animal communication device further comprises a panel, the panel is disposed on an upper surface of said housing cover, and the panel has associated therewith at least one of said plurality of physically perceivable attributes.
Advantageously, the panel is shaped and designed so as to present a sight stimulus. In one preferred implementation, the panel incorporates a scented element providing a smell stimulus. Alternatively, or in addition, the panel includes at least one textured portion providing a touch stimulus.
Preferably, two or more of the sight stimulus, smell stimulus and touch stimulus relate to a common animal-related request reflected in said message. In one important embodiment, the common request is the need to eat and a corresponding recorded message is played back responsive to actuation of said switch. In another important embodiment, the common request is the need to go out and a corresponding message is played back responsive to actuation of said switch.
Advantageously, the animal communication device further comprises spring means for resiliently supporting said cover in spaced relation to an upper portion in said housing so as to enable depression of said cover relative to the housing. Preferably, the cover includes a recessed bottom surface and said spring means includes at least one coil spring adapted to engage said recessed bottom surface.
Preferably, the animal communication device further comprises means for enabling recording of a recorded message by said playback device in a record mode for playback by said playback device in a play mode. Advantageously, the animal communication device further comprises a further switch for controlling switching between said record mode and said playback mode.
In an advantageous implementation, the animal communication device further comprises a second module connected to the primary module, said second module having associated therewith a plurality of physically perceivable attributes selected from the group consisting of sight, smell, sound, taste, and touch, said physically perceivable attributes of said first and second modules relating to different animal-related themes.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided the animal communication device for enabling an animal to communicate with a human, the device comprising:
a primary module, comprising a housing and a housing cover mounted on said housing so as to be movable thereto in response to depression of the cover by the animal, said primary module having associated therewith at least one physically perceivable attribute related to the need of the animal to eat and selected from the group consisting of sight, smell, sound, taste, and touch;
a speech unit disposed within said housing, said speech unit comprising a playback device for storing and playing back a recorded message reflecting the need of the animal to eat and a speaker for broadcasting said recorded message; and
a control switch, connected to said speech unit and disposed within said housing so as to be actuated by depression of said cover by the animal, for activating said playback device to play said recorded message in response to depression of said housing cover by the animal.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the invention, there is provided an animal communication device for enabling an animal to communicate with a human comprising:
a primary module, comprising a housing and a housing cover mounted on said housing so as to be movable thereto in response to depression of the cover by the animal, said primary module having associated therewith at least one physically perceivable attribute related to the need of the animal to go out and selected from the group consisting of sight, smell, sound, taste, and touch;
a speech unit disposed within said housing, said speech unit comprising a playback device for storing and playing back a recorded message reflecting the need of the animal to go out and a speaker for broadcasting said recorded message; and
a control switch, connected to said speech unit and disposed within said housing so as to be actuated by depression of said cover by the animal, for activating said playback device to play said recorded message in response to depression of said housing cover by the animal.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an animal communication device comprising:
a primary module, comprising a housing and a housing cover mounted on said housing so as to be movable thereto in response to depression of the cover, said primary module having associated therewith a plurality of physically perceivable attributes selected from the group consisting of sight, smell, sound, taste, and touch;
a speech unit disposed within said housing, said speech unit comprising a playback device for storing and playing back a recorded message and a speaker for broadcasting said recorded message; and
a control switch, connected to said speech unit and disposed within said housing so as to be actuated by depression of said cover, for activating said playback device in response to depression of said housing cover, said device further comprising a second module connected to the primary module,
said second module having associated therewith a plurality of physically perceivable attributes selected from the group consisting of sight, smell, sound, taste, and touch, and said physically perceivable attributes of said first and second modules relating to different animal-related themes.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided an animal communication device for enabling a land animal to communicate with a human, said device comprising:
a primary module comprising a housing and having associated therewith a plurality of physically perceivable attributes selected from the group consisting of sight, smell, sound, taste, and touch;
a speech unit disposed within said housing, said speech unit comprising a playback device for storing and playing back a recorded message and a speaker for broadcasting said recorded message, said recorded message comprising a message to be communicated by the animal to a human listener and said message being related to said plurality of said physically receivable attributes associated with the primary module; and
a motion detector, connected to said speech unit and disposed within said housing, for activating said playback device to cause playing back of said message in response to detection of the animal.
Preferably, the animal communication device of this embodiment further comprises a panel, the panel is disposed on an upper surface of said housing, and the panel has associated therewith at least one of said plurality of physically perceivable attributes.
In one embodiment, the panel is shaped and designed so as to present a sight stimulus. In another embodiment, the panel incorporates a scented element providing a smell stimulus. Alternatively, in addition, the panel includes at least one textured portion providing a touch stimulus.
Preferably, two or more of the sight stimulus, the smell stimulus and the touch stimulus relate to a common animal-related request reflected in said message. In one important embodiment, the common request is the need to eat and a corresponding recorded message is played back responsive to detection of the animal. In another important embodiment, the common request is the need to go out and a corresponding message is played back responsive to detection of the animal.
Preferably, the animal communication further comprises means for enabling recording of a recorded message by said playback device in a record mode for playback by said playback device in a play mode. Advantageously, the animal device further comprises a switch for controlling switching between said record mode and said playback mode.
In an advantageous implementation, the animal communication device further comprises a second module connected to the primary module, said second module having associated therewith a plurality of physically perceivable attributes selected from the group consisting of sight, smell, sound, taste, and touch, said physically perceivable attributes of said first and second modules relating to different animal-related themes.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided an animal communication device for enabling an animal to communicate with a human, said device comprising:
a primary module, comprising a housing and having associated therewith at least one physically perceivable attribute related to the need of the animal to eat and selected from the group consisting of sight, smell, sound, taste, and touch;
a speech unit disposed within said housing, said speech unit comprising a playback device for storing and playing back a recorded message reflecting the need of the animal to eat and a speaker for broadcasting said recorded message; and
a motion detector, connected to said speech unit and disposed within said housing, for activating said playback device to play said recorded message in response to detection of the animal.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the invention, there is provided an animal communication device for enabling an animal to communicate with a human comprising:
a primary module, comprising a housing and having associated therewith at least one physically perceivable attribute related to the need of the animal to go out and selected from the group consisting of sight, smell, sound, taste, and touch;
a speech unit disposed within said housing, said speech unit comprising a playback device for storing and playing back a recorded message reflecting the need of the animal to go out and a speaker for broadcasting said recorded message; and
a motion detector, connected to said speech unit and disposed within said housing, for activating said playback device to play said recorded message in response to detection of the animal.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an animal communication device comprising:
a primary module, comprising a housing and having associated therewith a plurality of physically perceivable attributes selected from the group consisting of sight, smell, sound, taste, and touch;
a speech unit disposed within said housing, said speech unit comprising a playback device for storing and playing back a recorded message and a speaker for broadcasting said recorded message; and
a motion detector, connected to said speech unit and disposed within said housing, for activating said playback device in response to detection of the animal,
said device further comprising a second module connected to the primary module,
said second module having associated therewith a plurality of physically perceivable attributes selected from the group consisting of sight, smell, sound, taste, and touch, and said physically perceivable attributes of said first and second modules relating to different animal-related themes.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in, or apparent from, the detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof which follows.